Days
by BelovedOne
Summary: W/A, S/G, T/Erika. Our--or at least my--favorite couples (and CD!) in a cute little story. ***CHAPTER 6 POSTED*** An angel makes her appearance...
1. Loving You

_DAYS___

**Chapter 1**

****

Cordell Walker put his arms around his wife's waist. Alex leaned back against his broad, muscled chest as they watched the sunset. The last rays of the sun disappeared, and Alex turned to face the man she loved.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "I'll be in deep cover for several months."

"Why so long?" She hoped he didn't sense the tears in her voice.

"Because that's how long it's going to take for us to get under his skin."

"Who's 'us'? Is Trivette going, too?"

He shook his head. "No, it'll be me and Gage." He exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry, honey."

"I know. Just make sure you come back in one piece, all right? Gage, too. Sydney will kick your cute little butt if you let anything happen to him." They both chuckled softly. It had taken some time, but Gage and Sydney had finally admitted their deep love for each other. It had, of course, taken a little coaxing—Alex had talked to Sydney more than once, and Walker, Trivette, and CD had been all over Gage. Alex smiled at the memories, and tilted her head to touch her lips to her husband's. When they parted, Walker gazed seriously into Alex's sky-blue eyes, his forehead resting on hers.

"Will you be all right?" he asked gently. Alex raised a hand to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking the surprisingly soft skin.

"Sydney and I will be just fine, Cowboy. After all, we'll still have Trivette and CD to watch over us." She pushed him away playfully. "Now, come one. You need to get packed."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't suppose I could pack you?"

"I don't think so." By now, her husband's eyes had taken on a mischievous gleam.

"Hmm. Well...I can try!" Alex let out a squeal of laughter as he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her inside.

********


	2. Leaving You

DAYS

**Chapter 2**

A month later, Alex and Sydney were sitting at the bar at CD's talking as they waited for CD to finish making their lunch.

"So, how's it going with your new partner?"

"I honestly don't know how Walker does it."

"Does what?"

"Deal with Trivette." They both laughed. "The other day, we were on a stakeout for six and a half hours, and by the fifth hour, I was ready to strangle him."

Alex had to hide a grin. "Why?"

"He was whining about being tired and hungry. Oh—and his coffee was cold, apparently." They shared another laugh at his expense just as he walked in.

"What's so funny?" he asked as CD set their plates down in front of them.

"Nothing, Jimmy," they said together. He gave them a wary look before turning his attention towards the man behind the counter.

"Hey, Big Dog, can I get some coffee, please."

"Sure, comin' right up." Alex glanced over at Sydney and raised an eyebrow. The younger woman rolled her eyes. They started giggling again. Trivette looked exasperated.

"Now what's so funny?" he cried.

Both women spoke simultaneously. "Nothing, Jimmy."

********

Alex was sitting in her office, trying to work on her latest case as she waited for Walker to check in. Because he was in such deep cover, he only called in every two weeks. The time between each call seemed to be getting longer and longer, lasting for an eternity. Sydney came into her office then, and Alex was glad for the distraction, especially since she'd been feeling mildly sick all day. She looked up, and saw that Sydney was frowning at her.

"That's a lovely shade of green you're turning there, Alex, but—"

"Oh, God!" Alex's hand flew to her mouth as she ran into the bathroom to be sick.

When she finally came back out, she sank down at her desk, white-faced and exhausted.

"Alex, are you all right?" Worry tinged the younger woman's voice.

"I haven't been feeling well for the last few days, but this is the first time I've actually gotten sick—" She leapt up again. A few minutes later, she returned, still a little queasy. She slumped in her seat, her head falling back and her eyes closing.

"I haven't been doing too well lately, either. Maybe the flu's going around. Let's go pay a visit to the doctor, eh?" She lifted an eyebrow to emphasize her statement.

"All right. But _after Walker and Gage check in."_

Sydney smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

********

Two cups of coffee and one bathroom trip later, they were still waiting. They both jumped as the phone began to ring shrilly. Alex snatched it quickly.

"Hello? Alex Cahill-Walker," she greeted, her face expectant.

"Hi." Alex barely restrained herself from letting out a yell. She settled for giving Sydney a grin.

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing much." Alex knew there must be someone there listening to his side of the conversation.

"Someone's there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Found anything out about McDaniel yet?"

"Uh-huh." By the time Alex hung up the phone, she knew two things. The first—McDaniel had a shipment of drugs coming in next week. The second—Gage wanted Sydney to know he loved her. After Alex gave Sydney the message, they drove to St. Matthew's Hospital together. The doctor there drew some blood and sent them on their way, saying they probably had the flu, and that she'd call them with the results. A week later, she did call. Alex and Sydney were ten and eight weeks pregnant, and suffering from morning sickness. Once they'd recovered from their shock, they told CD and Trivette, but agreed not to tell Gage and Walker—it would distract them, and that could prove fatal. They were anxiously awaiting the next phone call, and when it came, Walker had nothing to report. The next two weeks came and went—and so did the check-in time. At the missed call, Alex and Sydney became worried. By the third day, they were frantic. On day seven, every available officer was deployed to search for the two missing Rangers. Two weeks later, as the two women sat in Alex's office, waiting for news, Trivette entered the room. Silently, he handed them each a small navy blue velvet bag. With trembling hands, they shook the contents out. They were horrified to see that they each held their husband's Ranger star and wedding band.

Trivette's face was grim as he said, "Alex, Sydney, I'm so sorry."

********


	3. Friends

DAYS

**Chapter 3**

The funeral was held a week later, two empty coffins draped with American flags and surrounded by flowers. Both women made it through most of the service, but when they were presented with the flags, they broke down, turning to each other for comfort and embracing tightly. Trivette accepted the flags for them, tears streaming down his own face. Afterwards, the two women went back to the ranch together. Neither of them wanted to be alone.

********

Three weeks later, they were eating breakfast when Alex made a proposition.

"Syd, why don't you move in here with me?"

"Move in with you?"

"Yeah—I can't manage the ranch on my own, and I don't want to be alone in this big house."

Sydney looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally, she said, "Okay, I'll do it." She sold her apartment four weeks later. All of hers and Gage's belongings were moved to the ranch. Most of Gage's things were boxed and stored in the attic, because Sydney was not yet ready to get rid of all of it. Alex had seen Sydney put a few of his shirts in the back of a dresser drawer, and a half-full bottle of cologne was on the nightstand. Alex was not yet able to move Walker's things from their bedroom, either. When she was ready, she would, but not until then.

********

Alex and Sydney had taken to wearing overalls around the house, finding them much more comfortable. It also made it easier for when they had to do work in the barn. At the moment, they were throwing fresh straw into the horses' stalls, though more of the hay seemed to be flying at each other. They were still giggling madly as they walked back up to the house a few minutes later. Suddenly, Sydney stopped, her eyes wide. She looked up at Alex in amazement, then took her friend's hand and pressed it gently to her belly. Alex smiled. The baby was kicking, and apparently, he took after his parents—he kicked hard! They had talked about what the babies' names would be. Alex had chosen Angela Alexandra for a girl, and Cordell John for a boy. Sydney was going to name her baby either Christopher Francis or Christine Frances, using variations on the spelling of her beloved late husband's first name for the middle name. They hadn't wanted to find out what they were having. They were more than halfway through their pregnancies now. Sydney, at five and a half months along, had long ago been taken off of active duty and assigned a desk job. At six months, however, Alex was still carrying a full caseload.

********


	4. Return

DAYS

**Chapter 4**

Gage walked into the apartment building. He went to the front desk and asked for the key to his and Sydney's apartment, but the man said she no longer lived there. Confused, he asked him where his wife was, and the man's eyes widened.

"You're Ranger Gage?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Everyone thinks you're…dead—that Walker fella, too. I'm afraid your wife left quite some time ago—a month at the least—I heard she moved in with a friend, a lady DA in the same condition as her." Gage wondered for a moment what the man meant by "condition," but figured it was because she thought he was dead. He knew she must be living with Alex. Gage thanked the man for his help and ran back out to find Walker, who'd gone to get them some food.

"Where's Syd?" he asked, handing him a burger.

"A guy in there said she moved in with Alex." Walker nodded and they jumped into the rental car, heading for the ranch.

********

Alex and Sydney were lying on lounge chairs in the backyard, relaxing while Trivette worked in the barn. He and CD had decided that the nearly-seven-months-pregnant women could no longer do the heavy work required of them in the barn, so Trivette came over every three days to do it for them. Alex reached for the pitcher of lemonade on the table between them, refilling her glass. She leaned back, sipping the sweet liquid slowly, and smiled. It tasted good. She set the glass down and dropped her head back, basking in the warmth of the sun.

********

Walker made the last turn before the ranch, and then the car slid silently into the driveway between the Ram and Alex's Sebring, and the two men jumped out. As they started up the front steps, taking them by twos, they heard voices coming from the backyard. They stopped and turned to go around the back of the house. Walker caught sight of their wives, reclining on a pair of lounge chairs.

Sydney sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbows, and called, "Hey, Jimmy, you want some lemonade?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right out!" came the reply. Seconds later, the young Ranger came out of the barn, his bare chest glistening with sweat. As he walked towards his friends, he saw the two Rangers. He froze, and his eyes grew round as he realized who they were. Alex and Sydney turned around, peering over the backs of their chairs to see what was wrong with Trivette. They saw their husbands, and both were shocked, so much so that Sydney fell out of her chair. Gage immediately moved to help her, and she took his hand, carefully pulling herself to her feet. The couples stared into each other's eyes, not believing that they were really together again after so long. Both women were wearing bathing suit covers that hid their growing bellies from their husbands. Alex and Sydney glanced at each other, then took their husbands' hands and guided them to rest on their round stomachs. Both babies, sensing this, gave several hard kicks.

With tears in her eyes, Alex said, "Gentlemen, meet Christine Frances or Christopher Francis Gage and Angela Alexandra or Cordell John Walker." They all had tears streaming down their faces as the two couples embraced for the first time in months.

********


	5. Impending

DAYS

**Chapter 5**

Two months later, a joint baby shower was held at the ranch. The Gages were staying with the Walkers while their new house was being built. It was on a corner of the ranch. Alex and Walker had decided to give a piece of their land to Gage and Sydney, a piece to Trivette and Erica, whom he had recently proposed to, and a piece to CD, so that he could have a place near his future "grandchildren." All three had decided to build houses on their land, and it had become a joint effort, with Walker, Gage, Trivette, CD, and several other Company B Rangers doing the building, and Alex, Erica, and Sydney bringing them lunches and cool drinks. It had been planned so that the nursery in the Gage house would be the first room finished. All three women were thoroughly enjoying their new project, finding and buying all the things the babies would need. With the help of all of their friends, Gage and Sydney's house was finished just a week before Sydney's due date—and a week past Alex's. There was a rush to move all of their belongings into the house before the baby came. Three days later, Alex was still wasn't showing any signs of being ready to deliver, just a constant backache that not even a loving massage from her husband could relieve. The men were all working on Trivette's house, Sydney and Erica were in the Walker's kitchen, making lunch, and Alex was outside, feeding Ranger and Angel carrots. Suddenly, she was sent tumbling to the ground by a contraction so forceful it took her breath away. She tried to call for her friends inside, but was unable to speak. Ranger and Angel seemed to understand what was happening. Ranger began running towards Trivette's house, where he knew his owner was. Angel let out a soft whinny and nudged Alex, who moaned in pain. The horse threw her head back, neighing loudly, and dropped to her knees beside her beloved owner. Alex, who had been shivering with cold, was immediately warmed by the heat emanating from the large animal's body. She cried out softly as another contraction rolled over her.

********

Walker was cutting wood for the framework of the house when he heard the familiar sound of a running horse. He looked up, expecting to see the horses frolicking and playing, and was instead met with the sight of Ranger, racing towards him as fast as he could go. The horse galloped in circles for a moment, waiting as Walker jogged over to him. When Walker reached the horse, he could tell that something was wrong. Suddenly, the horse bent its legs and lowered its head, as if bowing, and Walker knew he wanted him to get on.

He called out, "Guys, I'll be right back." Then, as a last thought, he said, "Hey, Trivette, I need your cell phone!" The younger Ranger brought him the phone, but before he could ask any questions, Walker swung himself onto Ranger's back, and the horse was galloping full speed in the opposite direction. 

********

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Arrival

DAYS

**Chapter 6**

As Walker neared his house, he noticed Angel lying on the ground next to something, tossing her head and whinnying. Ranger stopped, and he slid off the horse's back, patting him on the neck before crossing the yard to where Angel lay. As he came closer, he realized there was a person lying beside the horse—a blonde woman.

"Oh, God, Alex!" he cried, rushing to her side. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her hands were gripping her stomach. The moment he touched her, he knew what was wrong, Her entire body was rigid, obviously with pain. Alex, sensing her husband's presence, forced her eyes open for a moment, and the pain Walker saw there broke his heart. He yelled for Sydney, then called 911. He explained the situation, and hung up just as the raven-haired woman came out of the house. "Syd, I need some blankets, now!" She nodded and hurried back inside. She came back out, followed closely by Erica, as he was dialing Gage's cell phone number. When he answered, Walker briefed him on what was happening, and said for him, Trivette, and CD to meet them at the hospital. The ambulance arrived then, and Alex was carefully loaded onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics turned to Sydney uncertainly, eyeing her swollen belly.

"You okay, ma'am?" he asked. She assured him that she was fine, and he helped her climb into the front seat of the vehicle beside Erica while Walker seated himself beside his wife in the back. When they got to the hospital, their friends were waiting for them. Gage and Trivette helped Sydney and Erica down from the vehicle, and the group followed the Walker's inside. Five minutes later, Alex was settled in a bed and the doctor was examining her. The pain medication had just set in when she turned to them, surprise etched on her face.

"Alex, you're fully dilated. You've most likely been having small contractions all day." That explained the backache. "You're going to need to push in a minute." Alex nodded as another contraction ripped through her body. Walker took one of her small hands into both of his much larger ones. The doctor told her to push on the next one, and she put all of her effort into it, gripping her husband's hand tightly. She rested only briefly before pushing again, and suddenly, they heard the sound of a baby's cry, and they both looked in amazement towards the tiny creature the doctor held. The smiling woman set the wailing infant on Alex's chest, and the proud parents saw they had a daughter. After a moment, a nurse took her to examine her. Once Alex and the baby were cleaned up, they returned her to them. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket, her tiny face peeking out from the folds. Walker smiled down at his wife and daughter, pressed a loving kiss to Alex's temple, then went to get their anxious friends. They crowded into the room, cooing over the newest addition to their family. The infant suddenly screwed up her face as if she were going to cry, and everyone held their breath, but she only yawned widely, her rosebud mouth stretching open and her tiny, pert nose and smooth forehead wrinkling. Everyone smiled, and when she opened her eyes fully for the first time, they were amazed to see exact replicas of her mother's sky-blue eyes gazing up at them. Walker ran a gentle finger down her soft, round cheek, taking in the silky reddish-blonde hair covering the top of her head.

"My little angel," he whispered.

********


End file.
